Aquatic weed cutting machines are known in which powered cutting implements, located at the submerged, forward end of an endless conveyor elevator mounted on a barge or pontoon craft, cut weeds below the water surface, with the severed portion of the growth being removed by the conveyor, but without the roots or lower portion of the stalk being destroyed.